Curse
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Classic Sonic has been having weird dreams at night. He keeps hearing voices that are telling him that it's his fault that Tails is dead and there's nothing he can do to bring him back. But when he wakes up, Tails is alive and fine. Sonic doesn't know what the dreams mean, but he's gonna try and figure them out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This story is based off an RP I did last night with one of my friends. My friend was: Modern Sonic, Eggman, Robotnik, and the voices, you'll see in this chapter. I was, Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, and Modern Tails. This story is based around the Sonic 2 Creepypasta called Genocide City. So, with that being said, I hope you all enjoy this story. Now, let's get to Chapter 1!**

****Chapter 1

Classic Sonic's POV

I've been having this weird dreams lately.. I dunno what they mean.. They never happened before.. Or are they going to in the future? I dunno.. In my dream, I always saw Tails being kid-napped by Robotnik, who told me I had to get all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds and give them to him or else Tails would die. One dream, I did and my little bro was set free.. Another dream however, I didn't and Tails was killed by a blast from Robotnik's beam. The Master Emerald the kit was tied was also gone.

And that's when things got weird.. Like scary weird.

I heard voices.. And they were chanting things... They were saying things like:

(Neon lights, giant Pinball and Slotmachines, and bright colors illuminate a dim city with the stars glimmering in the sky! Welcome to the ever popular club of Casino Night Zone!)

Play and Win it all in  
CASINO NIGHT

Press your luck and see what you get  
3 of a kind, you can gain or lose  
Just don't press too much  
Or you'll get 3 Eggmans and could lose all of your rings

But don't give up, it's no loss in real life  
It's just a game, so it's not gambling  
Come and see the bright lights  
And get 3 of a hero to hit the jackpot  
watch your ring count jump  
when you hit big in Casino Night!

After that, I would fall down into a dark creepy city. There was only a moon over my head and lightning that flashed every now and then. The chanting would continue...

No light just darkness in the  
Genocide City  
(Everything is dead)  
Genocide City  
(You are here because)

You failed to save your best friend  
(Or anything else)  
You'll never see him again  
(Except as corpses)  
Past mistakes that you can't hide  
(Doesn't it hurt you)  
He's a victim of Genocide  
(When will it stop)

You couldn't stop it and now he is dead  
You wish that it were you instead

You know what you must do to pay the price  
It's the only redemption FOR GENOCIDE

I would always wake up after that, my heart would be pounding in my chest and I would jump out of bed and run to Tails' room to see if he was alive and okay. He always was. Tonight, I was having another one of those dreams. The same things as before happened. Right now, I was in the dark place known as Genocide City Zone. But this time, I didn't wake up once they voices were done with their chant. They said something like this:

"You failed to save your best friend.."

"He's dead because of you.."

"Doesn't it haunt you knowing that your little brother is dead and it's all your fault?"

"You can't bring him back, Sonic..."

"You can't run from your mistakes.."

"You can't hide from them.."

"Don't you wish that is were you that was dead and not Tails?"

"You'll be trapped here in Genocide City Zone forever.."

"There's no way out.."

"You must pay the price for what you did.."

After that, I woke up with a silent scream. I got out of bed and went to Tails' room again like always. The little kit was curled up fast asleep in his bed. That made me smile to see that. But the voices from my dream still echoed in my ears.. I needed to tell someone.. I need to tell Older-me.. He'll understand for us.

Turning, I headed off to the older hedgehog's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's time for Chapter 2! ^^ Enjoy!**

****Chapter 2

_Older-me?_ I questioned, walking into the older hedgehog's room.

Modern Sonic was sitting on his bed reading a book for he couldn't sleep at all. When he heard me thought-spoke to him, did he look up from his back.

"Hi Mini-me," he greeted. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

_..In a way.._

"Alright, what's troubling you?" the 2o one year old asked, putting his book down.

_..I keep hearing voices... And they're saying really creepy things, Older-me._

A weird look came across his face. "What are they saying?"

So I "told" him what the voices were saying to me in my dreams. I saw his face go pale once I was done speaking them.

"Mini-me, go get Tails. Both of 'em."

I nodded and ran off and came back with both Tails.

"What's going on?" Lil Tails questioned, yawning since I had just woke him up from his sleep and I felt bad for it, but Older-me had asked to get both of them.

M. Sonic told the two Tails what was going on. C. Tails looked freaked out and hid behind me, shaking. M. Tails looked deep in thought about all this.

"Maybe it's a warning," he said after some time of thinking. "Maybe it's trying to warn you of what's going to happen in the future."

_But you're alive.._

"Yes, but the future's not written in stone. Things can change Mini-Sonic. Didn't the voices say that one of us died?"

I nodded slowly. _Yes. Tails, my Tails, was tied up to the Master Emerald and Robotnik fired this beam at it and both were gone._

"Right. See? Even if I'm alive, Mini-me might not. I'm not saying that you're dreams are going to come true," M. Tails added, when I gave him a shocked and scared look for both of them. "But we need to be careful just in case."

"You think it might be Robotnik's work?" Lil' Tails asked after being quiet for sometime.

"Could be.." M. Sonic nodded. "Alright, let's go and see him."

Nodded slowly, I turned and zoomed out of the house. M. Sonic, C. Tails, and M. Tails followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! So, let's get to Chapter 3!**

****Chapter 3

After sometime we finally made it to Robotnik's lair. Lil' Tails had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, and I had to carry the little kit. Not that I minded mind you. I'd do anything for this little guy.

"Okay, so what's the plan of getting in there without Eggman knowing we're here?" M. Tails questioned, looking at us.

_Did you forget who you're talking to here? Fast thing alive. Robotnik wouldn't be able to tell that we're here if me and Older-me run us in._

The older hedgehog shook his head once I was done "speaking". "That's not a very good idea, Mini-me. Eggman has this place rigged to shoot at things our speed. So we can't just go running in there. We need a plan."

I put my ears down realizing that he could be right about this place being rigged, but that wouldn't stop me from getting inside of the building. I suddenly got an idea and zoomed off, after giving C. Tails to M. Sonic, and came back all dressed up like a worker.

"Mini-me, what the hell are you doing?" the 20 year old questioned once I came back.

_Something I always do to get into Robotnik's lair._ I walked over and knocked on the door after "telling" the others to hide so they wouldn't be seen.

The door opened up a bit a Eggman-or Robotnik as C. Tails and I still call him, poked his ugly head out and looked down at me.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

_I'm a worker as you can see. I'm here to work on things for you. Fix anything that's broken you know._

The big old ugly fat man continued to glared down at me as if he didn't believe me, and for a second I thought he didn't and saw through my little act. But, after a few minutes he stepped a side opening the door all the way so I could come in. I smirked a bit as I walked in.

"You can start be fixing those two," Eggman said, pointing to two robots.

I nodded and walked over and began to "fix" them. I chuckled as they sparked, jumped around, shook, and then finally blew up.

_Man, this old trick never gets old!_ I thought and laughed, not knowing that the evil fat man was right behind me.

"Trick eh?" he growled and grabbed me, and my hat fell off showing that I wasn't a work after all. "It's you, hedgehog!"

_Hehe..._ I chuckled.


End file.
